Yutaka Kobayakawa
Yutaka Kobayakawa is one of the main characters of Lucky Star. She is the cousin of Konata Izumi and the younger sister of Yui Narumi. Quotes Likes and Dislikes It is revealed in Hiyori's notes that Yutaka enjoys the internet (a remark states: "...it's like her toy"). In the same manner it is reveals that Yutaka also likes hot foods (like oden), and animals; and her dislikes include milk, her sickly physique, and aggressive people. She is also noted to be strong at Japanese class; and not suprisingly, she isn't all that good at athletics. Appearance Yutaka is very small (shorter than even Konata). She has a "sickly" physique, and is skinny and flat-chested. Yutaka Kobayakawa has reddish-pink hair that is usually tied into high pigtails using 2 blue or white ribbons, and green eyes. Her eye and hair colors resemble the color scheme of a watermelon, and she has pale skin. Like most/all of the Lucky Star characters, she is sometimes depicted without a nose, has a certain face shape, abnormally large eyes that take up more than half of her face, colorful, messy hair, messy bangs, and fringe covering her ears. Yutaka only lets her hair down when she is sick or about to sleep, as shown in a scene wherein she woke up very early in the morning to see Konata playing games. Yutaka is also shown with her hair untied in a flashback of her middle school life, where she was sick. In the flashback, Yutaka was feverish, and she was lying down on a futon, with a moist towel on her forehead. Personality Yutaka Kobayakawa has a weak immune system and would often get sick, so she was unable to make any friends in the previous schools she was in, which is why she was very happy when she befriended Iwasaki Minami, and eventually the whole class. She is very close to her older cousin Konata, and is innocent, as she lacks knowledge of ero-games, yaoi, and adult video games. Yutaka is very appreciative of her friend Minami, and she is very grateful to have a friend like her, to the point that Hiyori Tamura pictured both of them as a yuri-pair and created a doujinshi with characters that resemble both of them. Biography Yutaka first appeared on the anime on episode fourteen, when she moved to live with Konata to help with the commute. During this episode she did her entry exam for Ryōō High School, on that day she met Minami Iwasaki, who let Yutaka use her handkerchief. After being accepted into the school, she became friends with Minami Iwasaki, Hiyori Tamura and Patricia Martin. Yutaka is the closest friend of Minami and is often the only one who understands the latter's behavior. Hiyori notices this and frequently fantasizes Yutaka and Minami being a yuri-pair and has even done some sketches for a doujinshi she is creating where the characters has an uncanny similarity with the two, but still fights the thought because of the fact that they are all friends. Soundtracks Character song Vol. 5: Yutaka Kobayakawa contains 2 songs sang by Yutaka's voice actor, Shizuka Hasegawa. The songs are: *Minimum Tempo *Tatoeba Pinku to Burū demo (But, for example, Pink and Blue) Gallery Yutaka_playing_wii.jpg|Yutaka playing a game on the Nintendo Wii MinamixYutaka Episode 18.jpg|Hiyori picturing Yutaka and Minami in a yuri scene Yutaka Surprise.png|Yutaka surprised about Konata not studying Konata and Gang Episode23.jpg|Yutaka and the others stare at Konata, Patricia, and Hiyori MinamiYutaka Episode24.jpg|Yutaka and Minami dressed up for the festival CM Capture 27.jpg|Yutaka and Minami, growing closer during the Golden Week Festival the mosquitoes read the mood Yutaka_Kobayakawa_Character_Song.jpg|Yutaka Kobayakawa: Character Song Vol. 05 Trivia *In episode 18, when Konata and her friends play the animal personality game, Konata thinks Yutaka would be a squirrel. *Yutaka is the 2nd shortest character to Hikage Miyakawa. * Yutaka's voice and personality are very similar to Starfire from Teen Titans, because of her naïveté, and she is voiced by the same actress in a high pitched voice. * Yutaka is left handed. __FORCETOC__ Category:Students Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Hynden Walch